fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Kaine Nytewalker
Introduction Kaine Nytewalker, although he know lives in Fiore as a member of the black heart guild he was actually born in the western shores of Caelum, '''at a young age he set sail towards Fiore and never looked back it wasn't soon after he was recruited into the Black Heart guild - as he was one of the youngest and smallest he was picked on some of the other kids. Now he towers over them at a 6 foot 2 (Sapphire being the smallest at a 5 foot 3). Over the years Kaine has been known as the Dust devil of the west sea due to his homeland and nature of his magical ability, other then that he has no known relatives other then a unnamed older sister that he traveled to Fiore to. Appearance Kaine has dark brown hair that can be mistaken for black and dull purple eyes, he always seems to have skipped the night due to the constant bags under his eyes, he has a scar that he received at 11 under his left eye and a birthmark hidden on his foot. Kaine usually wears a expensive white coat over his favorite purple hoodie (Which he is know to throw off when he get's serious), and he just happens to be wearing a long sleeve shirt under that. Other then that he wears silver baggy pants and a smart pair of black shoes. He also wears a golden locket around he arm with a faded picture of his unnamed sister. Personality Kaine can sometimes be seen as dull or as Sapphire says "Has a stick up his ass" but if annoyed or happy he can show a lot of emotion which is quite uncharacteristic of him, he is usually quite antisocial to meeting new people or more or less terrified to speak to girls so he usually ends up acting rude or aggressive, but he's not all bad for some reason he has a wired obsession with sour foods however he doesn't like most sweats and pretty much always says no to chocolate as well as he can't handle spicy foods Rusty can only describe as having a crate fireworks crammed up your ass. Other then that he's not the most easily motivated person but is always first the jump into a fight to protect his comrades. History At a young age Kaine and his older sister moved to Fiore for hopes of a better life, but the older sister acquired a rare disease on the way reluctant to tell a young Kaine she kept it a secret until the docked at Hargeon where she died, scared and alone Kaine,wondered for a few months where he went missing for six years until he was found by the dark guild Black Sun, unfortunately he doesn’t remember much from that time but he does remember meeting a strange figure holding a odd looking book that he can only, describe as terrifying but after that experience he has a scar under his left eye as well as the ability to use a rare lost magic known as “Dust Devil Slayer Magic” Magic & abilities '''Dust Devil Slayer Magic Dust Devil Slayer magic is usually activated by either a breath attack or a strike that forms the dust needed for it's special ability to work, anything that comes in contact with this dust (apart from the caster) will slowly and agonizingly age into dust however this works on all objects and not just on living beings. Kaine can also materialize into dust and travel that way * Dust Devil's Bellow - '''Kaine breaths out a long cloud of dust making anything come in contact slightly age, continued contact will age you into dust. * '''Dust Devil's Carpet Bomb - '''Kaine shoots out a large incredibly large ball of dust that will instantly explode on contact choking and aging anyone to death. * '''Dust Devil's Vacuum - '''Kaine slams his hands on the ground and a large tornado of dust should appear tearing anything it touches. * '''Dust Devil's Rage - '''Although Kaine's way of doing it is different it's power is all the same, Kaine lunges both his arms forwards as they both turn into dust the dust quickly and easily spreads through the target area and ages everything in its path (Out of all his attacks this is Kaine's fastest and the one with the biggest range he rarely uses it because of the those two reasons as it can potentially destroy everything in sight) '''Advanced spells * 'Devil Slayer Secret Art: Accelerated Aging technique - '''This skill has can only be used be touching your opponent and instantly turns them into a pile of dust * '''Devil Slayer Secret Art: Absolute Vacuum - '''This creates a massive tornado of dust around the user 100x bigger then the original. ' ''' * '''Devil Slayer Secret Art: Final Breaths - '''Kaine stands in a stance similar to the iced shell but his left hand is behind his back and he explodes turning into a massive dust cloud able to take up a city, instead of just aging them this technique slowly suffocates the victim (Sometimes lasting for 20 minutes) and makes sure to age them at the point of death (Remember being aged by the dust is very painful) about a hour later Kaine materializes. Because of Kaine's ruthless and painful powers he was nicknamed the Dust devil of the west sea.